Forum:Changing Site Patrol User Rights
during the Wiki Clean-Up to have a couple interested Site Patrollers able to delete or change protected pages, and could save time and effort in the future by granting SPs the abilities to take care of issues as soon as they know about them. The proposal will be open to discussion for a week, until February 7th, 2018, after which I hope to have an open vote on the matter. Please leave your thoughts below. Regards, ASniper.}} Comments *Well, I'm open to it. I'm always ready to help. Just going to take me a bit to figure out how each of these tools function and what etiquette to meet but I think that the decision of SPs receiving greater control of the site is ultimately up to the Administration. You chose us, its for you guys to make sure we do a good job and follow the rules you guys establish. Those are my thoughts on the matter. It looks a little overwhelming since I haven't even been here for a full year yet. Distant Tide (talk) 03:43, February 2, 2018 (UTC) *I agree the admins cant do it all by themselves after all.--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 03:45, February 2, 2018 (UTC) *Always thought the Rollback usergroup was fairly useless on a fanon wiki. This is a nice compromise that takes some of the pressure off admins and elevates the role of the Site Patrol beyond that of a veteran status title. *Isn't re-uploading files capable of being performed by anyone? Nevertheless, these tools would definitely make SPs like myself much more useful with wiki clean-up and vandal deterrence, as rare as it is here. *While I have had some reservations about giving protection and deletion powers to non-Administrators, I feel that we have a sensible, trustworthy Site Patrol team who have proven their immense helpfulness in the past year or so in particular. Expanding their user rights would certainly allow for site maintenance and other duties to be carried out without delay, so I'm for this. *I would've loved to to have known this existed back when the Clean-Up project started, but alas what's done is done. In any case, I may not care for the exact set of powers provided - page protection feels like an admin thing to me - but since its a package deal I'm for giving it a try. Until such a time as a Site Patroller tries to blow up the site with it, I think we're fine --LOMI Speaketh 13:18, February 7, 2018 (UTC) *I do think I remember bringing this topic on the Irk a few weeks ago; unfortunately timezones are evil, but as I mentioned then, Site Patrollers on various other wikis have Image Moderator, Chat Moderator, and Forum Moderator rights. While the latter two aren't required on our wiki, Image Moderator will greatly help in boosting the site clean-up project. I personally feel deleting and moving protected pages is a bit too much into admin territory, but as the rest stand out, I'm content with the proposed changes. This also easens the burden on the current Administration team regarding cleaning up, and gives the SPs a more important job to do, so yes, I support this. Voting For (9/4 Sysop) #As per the proposal and how it will expand Site Patrol's capabilities, aye. That Damn Sniper 21:58, February 7, 2018 (UTC) #Everyone in the comments seems for it and I see no reason to oppose it. #Masterchief46517 (talk) 02:40, February 8, 2018 (UTC) #As I've stated above, I'm well for this. --LOMI Speaketh 03:03, February 8, 2018 (UTC) #Don't see a reason not to besides being preparation for our inevitable uprising. #As per my above statement. #It seemed weird that SPs really couldn't do anything, despite most of them trying to be as helpful as possible. Giving them the ability to delete pages would mean that they wouldn't need to slap Template:Delete on every redirect or unwanted page, for example. [[User:KingOfYou115|'KOY-1150-5']] '-' (Talk) '-' * KingOfYou115 throws a book at . 13:17, February 8, 2018 (UTC) #As per my comments overhead and also as per what Sev said. 15:19, February 8, 2018 (UTC) #Eeyep. Against (0/0 Sysop) Neutral (0/0 Sysop)